


Trash in the Moonlight

by Bluezapalooza



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angels, Beautiful, Character Death, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Death in Childbirth, Demons, Eggpreg, Eggs, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Gore, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Multi, Nighttime, Reader-Insert, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezapalooza/pseuds/Bluezapalooza
Summary: A beautiful fic of heartbreak, love, rejection, and sorrow.





	Trash in the Moonlight

I had always dreamed of a moonlight caress from my love, Danny DeVito but I always knew it ever come. For I barely knew the man, how was he ever supposed to love me?  
I had started as his assistant over 6 months ago but had talked to him little to none, he had no idea that I loved him so dearly. Ever since I was a child, I cherished him. Seldom was there a thought that crossed my mind without him as the starter. My parents always were flabbergasted by my knowledge of the 4’10” man from even at a small age.  
I longed so deeply for his touch, yearned for it. That’s why this job was my only hope of being with my beloved actor. But as I got home that night a sudden overwhelming wave of pure sadness hit me, as I realized just how truly pointless my infatuation and love for Danny was.  
I wanted to cry, end it all. My lord would never look at me the way I saw him and it destroyed me to no end. I crawled into bed that night, contemplating death and altogether quitting my pathetic excuse for a job. But those thoughts soon faded as the sweet fog of sleep came over my eyes and brain. Sleep was always bliss to me; There I could be with my beloved forever doing whatever I pleased. We could go to fairs, aquariums, or even just stay at home. However, a part of me still knew that it was all just an unachievable dream that I pathetically thought could ever be a thing.

I wasn’t sure what time it was when I next woke up, all I remember was the pure, radiant glow of the moonlight casting an elegant light on my figure as I lay in bed. It wasn’t the beauty of the moon that woke me, rather it was an eerie sensation that did. It felt slimy and awful and at first I simply believed that it was my dog or cat, but when I looked down at my covered legs I gasped in pure shock.  
There was a large bump underneath the blanket, one much larger than any my boxer could possibly make. Who had broken into my house? Who was having their way with me?  
As thoughts raced through my head, I quickly threw the blanket away and kicked the assailant with my foot, now slick with saliva. He let out a putrid yell of shock and pain as he fell back on the bed. It was then I realized that this assailant was no unknown thug, yet he was my boss; the man I worshipped as a god. Daniel Michael DeVito Jr.  
I was beyond baffled when I saw his admittedly scrunchy looking face stare back at me, only partially illuminated by the lumescent moon. Never in a million years would I expect him to do something like this, let alone to me. Had he simply got the wrong house? Mistaken me in a drunken stupor?  
“Why would’ja do that? Treatin’ me like I’m some Trash Man.” He had spoken to me for the first time; His voice still rang in my ears comfortingly yet it also terrified me to no end. The He stopped his lunge when he mounted himself on top of man lunged at me abnormally, almost inhuman. His face looked eerily different than the man I knew up close. His skin was a dreary, pale white that had previously excused as the light of the moon making him whiter than usual. Another notable difference was his teeth. They were jagged, almost akin to a monster out of classic Japanese folklore. Of course I didn’t have so much time to compare this devilish beast at the moment as it was clear Daniel was hostile; hungry for blood after my disruption.  
It was then I heard a ‘caw’, but far more viscous and ear shattering than anything I had ever heard and I’m sure anyone else would agree. But not even a moment later, I heard the crackling and breaking of glass. The moonlight now illuminated most everything in the path of the former window.  
The human or rather thing, was Dan Schneider. I had always been terrified of his grimey face and even more terrified of his work; but most importantly I hated him because he infringed on my love for Danny, they had been rumored lovers for years.  
I was amazed I was able to recognize them both in these vile forms, no one else ever would. Dan’s wings were as dark as the night, a stark contrast to Danny’s milky-white skin.  
In my shock, things had escalated inside my room by the two creatures. When I could finally think even slightly again, I had realized that Danny was no longer on my chest, crushing it under his weight, but they were both at my legs. They were caressing my feet with angelic fingers; light to the touch even though they both had seemingly grown fowl talons.  
I hated that I thought such grotesque things in such a vile moment, but how could I not? I had had multiple partners in my life that had caressed and kissed my tired soles, but none had done it like this before. Was it their inhumanely long tongue? Or wise experience in their old age? I did not know, but I’m not sure if I wanted to know, truthfully.  
A few minutes passed of their gentle licking before I felt suckling on both of my big toes; I was aroused to say the least. But unfortunately, this pleasure didn’t last very long and it upsetted me to feel the lips of the two leave my slick toes. I almost scoffed at the two, to my own disgust, but when I peered up at them they were deeply engaged in each other's gaze; as well as their lips. I wanted to look away, but it was impossible. Their kiss was so sloppy, yet so very elegant. Their swap saliva was like ceremony of the gods; I was blessed their presence. How lucky was I to witness the mating between the devil and the lord himself?  
10 minutes later the two were engaged in beautiful, and oddly sexy mating. Danny’s sweet moans filled my room with their lustful yet candy-like sound, pure music to my perky ears. I wanted so badly to be a part of their ritual, but a mere mortal as I could never even dream of joining, could I? But it was then that my love surprised me yet again with a shrill “come here, darlin’.”  
His words were pure bliss to my ears and I did not hesitate to join once Dan had spurted out his translucent cream into Danny’s hairy, wanting hole. Danny’s face was a mixture of pain and pleasure and he was completely tuckered out. A fine cocktail indeed.  
Dan was eager to tell me my role in this beautiful ritual, but it was shocking to say the least even in my seemingly entranced state. His request was simple, “let me eat you. Toe to head.” He let out a snide giggle as he stared me down till I had no choice but to nod my head meekly.  
I had once read of this ancient ritual. It entailed consuming a ripe human of 21 years of age; no more no less. The ritual is supposed to bring a millennia of happiness to the human realm. Maybe it really was a good thing I had nodded?  
Besides all the backstory of this ritual, Dan was already very persistent in getting the ritual over and done with. Although I despised him, I became aroused once again by the way his chins and lips began caressing my feet. Only a moment later I was filled with indescribable pain as his demonic fangs bit into my tender white skin.  
Foolishly, I didn’t even think of what consuming one entailed; yet I knew it could be worse. Dan was deliberately biting just enough that it would hurt, but not to tear off my delicate limbs. He was so cruel; but I loved it.  
An agonizing ten minutes later, Dan had swallowed up to my torso. It was such an alien feeling and frankly, fear began setting in. But I had to do it for the greater good of humanity. Danny had came to at this point, a smirk on his goofy and wrinkly face. It was at this point I noticed that his belly was abnormally large, even for him. It appeared as if something was moving or maybe better described as growing? I was intrigued to say the least; What could be growing inside his hairy belly?  
I didn’t have time to ponder much on this thought though as the pain from Dan’s sharp teeth had brought my mind to a more grounded state once again. The searing pain seemed to make my mind clear as day; and of course it aroused me. I thought of moving around in Dan’s huge stomach and it delighted me much more than I ever could’ve imagined it.  
Another 10 minutes passed and Dan had now made his way all the way up to my neck, his slimy mouth and chins lurching up ever closer to my young face. At this point in time, the belly of Danny had grown somehow twice the size it had been just a short while ago and he looked deathly yet somehow an odd bliss radiated off of him. When his stomach bursted open not a moment later, the only expression on his face was serenity even though mine was pure disgust.  
What came out of his stomach was an egg at first, which I had believed to symbolize trying times. What came from that egg was truly vile. It was a creature resembling that of Charlie Sheen.  
I believed Danny had passed at this point, but I would not know at it was at this point that my eyes had been covered by the dark red of Dan’s mouth. I believe I felt what Danny had when he died; I felt content with everything as my neck slid down the demon’s esophagus and into the pool of acids that accumulated at the bottom of his stretched stomach. I believed this was the end, but just as I saw the light, Ben Shapiro ripped his arm through the thick blubber of Dan Schneider’s stomach and pulled my dissolving body to safety.  
“You are safe from the liberals now, little one.”


End file.
